A Second Chance
by Click here for awesomeness
Summary: Obi-wanis given a second chance to go back to the past and right what has gone wrong, and hopfully stop the empire and its leader, and more importantly, save anakin from the darkness! also its siriwan and anidala!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! New story alert! I've seen only a few of these, and I thought I would try it! Hope you enjoy it and disclaimer is at the end of chapter.

Obi-wan opened his eyes. There stood in front of him, every Jedi he had ever known. Grinning, he walked over to Qui-gon.

"Master! It's so good to see you! And the others! I'm glad I am finally at peace in the force." He told him. Qui-gon laughed joyfully and hugged him.

"Your journey is not over yet, padawan, for you have a choice. You can stay in the force, content and at peace, or you can right what went wrong." Obi-wan gave him a confused glance. "Don't worry for now, for now, meet everyone, they were looking forward to seeing you.

Obi-wan nodded, before moving towards the crowd. Several of his friends from crèche, Bant and Garen among them, as well as the masters on the council and his other friends embraced him, thanking him. He pushed his way into the crowd; looking for the one face he yearned to see- her.

Bowing to everyone he past, he finally got to the end of the crowd. There she stood, smiling at him raidiantly.

"Obi-wan. You are finally here!" she told him happily, before approaching him. Finally, she was mere inches from his face.

"Ya-know, they allow love here…" no sooner had she completed her sentence than she was swept into his arms, and Obi-wan Kenobi, the one who gave up love for the greater good, finally kissed his beloved-Siri Tachi.

The next morning, after a thorough welcoming from his beloved in her quarters, he headed into the council chambers, for in the force, it was the same galaxy as in the realm of the living, but with no evil. Also, Jedi and sith were at peace, and often had battles, to test their skills, for they didn't die, only got knocked out. When he got there, he stood at the centre.

"Master Obi-wan, this seat here is yours, if you choose. You can take it, or you can return to the past and right the galaxy, for the force does not approve of Darth Vader, or Darth Sidious. It is your choice and your choice alone. Though, if you go back, master Yoda and myself will have vague memories of the events, so that we may help, and master Tachi will have near full memories of it all." Mace told him gently.

After thinking about it, Obi-wan nodded his head.  
"I accept" he told them. Siri came over and gave him one last kiss, before taking him over to Qui-gon.

Qui-gon grinned at him. "Remember, I am always proud of you, padawan. And whenever you are in need of guidance that they cannot give you, ask the force and I shall answer." With that, he clapped Obi-wan on the back before motioning to a single cup of a clear liquid on a table.

"Drink this, and you will wake up on Ansion, and remember, you can't change everything, and you can't tell anyone about this, and Sidious cannot know!" Siri reminded him, and, after embracing her, he walked forward and took the glass, draining it in one gulp. His vision started to swirl, and he blacked out.

Hope you liked! I don't own star wars, only the plot and the original characters! I will post my next chapter as soon as possible, even faster if you give me reviews!


	2. Chapter 2, getting 'reaquanted'

Thankyou my reviewers! I luv u guys! Here's the next chapter and they will get bigger after I get accustomed to the pace of the story. Read along!

Obi-wan felt a nudge on his left arm. Opening his eyes slowly, he was assaulted by the sight of his padawan's worried face. He jumped back in surprise, overwhelmed by the blue eyes, rather than the yellow, pained eyes of his memories.

"Master? Are you ok? You passed out a few minutes ago, right as we entered Corusant space. What happened?" as Anakin said this, Obi-wan became aware of his surroundings, rather than being focused in wonder at his padawan's face, not yet spoiled by war and heartbreak. Shacking himself quickly, Obi-wan pushed the memories back and jumped to his feet. 'Might as well start here.' He thought to himself.

"I'm fine, Anakin, and you did well on Ansion, I am very proud of you padawan. Always remember that." Anakin looked confused, but nodded his head.

"We are nearly at the temple." Anakin informed him, swerving dangerously to the right. Shaking his head with a smile, Obi-wan settled into the co-pilots seat.

A few minutes later, they landed on one of the temples many landing platforms. A small group were waiting for the pair.

Reaching the bottom of the landing ramp, Obi-wan looked at the temple in wonder. 'It's all here! It's all alright.' His thoughts were relieved, and his already small smile widened even further, breaking his perfect façade as he spied the Jedi waiting for them. Mace, Yoda and Siri were all looking sadly at Anakin, but when their eyes reached him, smiles broke out on their faces.

"Good to see you, it is, young Skywalker, Knight Kenobi." Yoda said in a less grave voice than usual. One look and Obi-wan knew that both Mace and Yoda new enough to know that this was impossible, yet it was happening. Siri simply smiled at him, and gave him a look that said he would not be sleeping tonight. Throwing them all a grin, Obi-wan bowed.

"It's good to be back, master. If I may, I would like to request a meeting with you both and master Tachi, later today?" At Maces nod, Oni-wan bowed and dragged Anakin away.

Later that afternoon, Obi-wan headed to Yoda's personal quarters, and joined Mace on the walk there. When they got there, Obi-wan cleared his throat. "Um, how much do you all know?" He started.

Master Yoda was the first to answer. "Know, I do, of the final events, and that a war occurred, and that the sith are closer than we ever thought." Mace nodded his head.

"I'm the same." He told them. They all turned to Siri.

"I know practically everything, except what happened on that force world in the war." At that, Obi-wan nodded. This he could work with.

"I know everything, and if we are to change it, we must act! The reason that Anakin doubted the order was because he felt that we were holding him back, and that we didn't trust or respect him." At their nods, he continued. "I think we will have to trust him more, and change this mind-set. Also, we should keep him away from the chancellor." With that, he nodded to Mace and Yoda, and walked out with Siri.

"Common love, lets head to my quarters, we need to catch up in the real world." At that, she winked at him and walked faster.

That night, Anakin woke with a start. It had been so real! All of a sudden, Obi-wan was in the room. "A nightmare?" he asked him quietly.

"Nothing to concern you, master." Anakin told him firmly. Pursing his lips, Obi-wan shook his head.

"I want to help, and you aren't letting me. Maybe telling me will make you feel better, dreams pass in time."

"Not this one, master, in it, my mother is killed, and it has been happening every night! What if it will really happen?!" by the end, he was sobbing, and looked very distraught.

Choosing his word carefully, Obi-wan embraced his padawan, and stated: "Hmmm, this is interesting, very interesting. I will bring the matter to attention in our briefing, for we have a new mission tomorrow. Maybe they can send someone to check on her." Anakin nodded, and folded his long form into the sheets.

As Obi-wan left the room, Anakin stopped him. "Thankyou master." He told him seriously. Obi-wan smiled, and left the room. 'One part down, several million to go' he thought to himself, before leaving and heading down to Siri's Quarters.

Done! It's still short, but I will update as soon as possible, and even faster if I get more reviews! Follow and review and favourite, for fast updates! I don't own star wars.


	3. Chapter 3, the mission

**Hi! A new chapter already! review for even more, and tell me what you think!**

/

The next morning, the pair left their quarters, and headed to the high councils chamber. As they approached, Obi-wan realised that, for the first time in over two decades, he would once again stand in front of the council as a knight, not one of its members. They both came to a stop outside the doors, and Anakin nodded his head politely to the padawan on door duty. He bowed at the two before slipping into the room. A second later, he stepped out and beckoned them in.

"The council is waiting for you." He told Obi-wan, stepping back to a chair on the opposite side of the room. Nodding, Obi-wan beckoned for his padawan to follow him in.

As the two stepped into the room, Obi-wan could not help but give a glance at his future chair. He missed it dearly, or rather; he missed dearly the amazingly soft material that it was made of, one of the most comfortable in the galaxy. Indeed, as he glanced around at his colleagues, knowing them better, he could see the hidden pleasure at their chairs. He fought to school his face into a mask of serenity, rather than laughing. Bowing, he took the centre of the room, with Anakin a step behind and to the left of him.

"Masters, you summoned us?" he asked them quietly. Mace nodded at him, before starting the briefing;

"Knight Kenobi, padawan Skywalker, You have a mission. The senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala, has had an assassination attempt, last night as she landed on Corusant. The chancellor has requested that you both guard her until the assassin has been discovered. This is all. You are to report to her apartment at 500 Replica at 1400 hours. May the force be with you." With this, Anakin bowed and stepped back, but stopped when he saw his master remaining in the centre of the room.

"More to say, you have? Obi-wan?" Yoda asked him, looking interested.

"Yes master." He gave Yoda a meaningful glace that said 'listen to this, it is very important.' "Anakin has been having nightmares. One to be accurate. In his dream, his mother is brutally killed. I do not feel that this is a normal dream, as it has repeated itself several nights in a row. I was wondering if you could maybe send someone to go check on her, to give Anakin peace of mind, he has been more distracted lately and hasn't been sleeping." Yoda looked thoughtfully at Anakin, before nodding his head. Anakin looked shocked, before bowing his head in gratitude.

"Thankyou masters." He stated happily, and they all felt his emotions become calmer. Obi-wan cleared his throat.

"I recommend my good friend Knight Tachi, as she and I are close, and by extension, she and Anakin as well, I know that she will be able to do her task quickly. Also, it might be best if you send a Jedi who knows Anakin personally, and can reassure Shimi that Anakin is doing well. Also, Anakin will like it better if he know he can trust the Jedi on the job." At maces nod, Obi-wan bowed again, before leaving the chamber, Anakin In tow.

"Thankyou master! I will never be able to repay you." Obi-wan smiled at Anakin.

"You can Trust me, as you verywell know! I hope that there are no more secrets between us. Even if you broke the code, I would stand behind you." Obi-wan nodded, pleased with himself. 'this is going well!' he thought to himself, not missing anakins slight grimace

'I bet he won't. Chancellor Palpatine says he doesn't like me, not really.' Anakin thought to himself. Sighing, the two headed back to their quarters.

As they entered the room, it felt… off. Walking further into the room, Obi-wan suddenly yelped, and Anakin whirled around, lightsaber ignited and in hand, to come face to face with his master, who had purple goo covering his face, a purple blade at his neck, and a small blond woman on his back, him looking annoyed, her looking amused.

"Oh, sorry Obi, I thought you were mace, otherwise I would have gotten blue gue, and used bants saber." Siri told Obi-wan sarcastically, before hopping of him and deactivating her blade. As her and Anakin's gaze met, a beat went by before the two bursed into laughter. Grumbling, Obi-wan hastily told Siri of her task, before stepping into the fresher. After stripping his clothes, he stepped in to the shower, and was shocked when Siri joined him a second later.

"I sent Anakin to find Garen, we haven't seen him in a while, but he doesn't now that he won't return to the temple for a few hours yet." She told him with a wink, and the two got busy cleaning Obi-wan, then cleaning him again.

Several hours later, Obi-wan and Anakin were heading to the hangers.

"Remember padawan, follow the will of the force, and don't let any emotion cloud you judgement." Obi-wan told him.

"Yes master." Anakin replied, as the lift doors opened, and they entered the lift that would take them to Padme's apartment.

/

**Like? Review for another chapter! I luv u guys, thanks for reading, and more chapters to come, also, any story ideas/ chapter ideas? Review, favourite and follow for fast reviews! I don't own star wars characters and plot/places, only the oc's**


	4. Chapter 4, seeing padme

Sorry it took me so long, but the explanation is at the bottom. Enjoy!

As the lift ascended upwards, Obi-wan turned to Anakin.

"How are you feeling?" he asked him.

"I'm feeling fine master." Anakin replied. He turned back to the front of the room. His master would not understand. His master did not understand his feelings for Padme. To Anakin, Obi-wan did not even feel emotions. Obi-wan was his master, and secretly resented him for taking his place as Qui-gon's favourite. That's what chancellor Palpatine said. And Palpatine was always right.

Obi-wan sighed. He could practically hear Anakin's thoughts. He had already lived through Anakin hiding and not trusting him once, and would not again. "I do feel, ya know? Anakin, I am not only your master, I am your friend, and I am very proud of you." He told Anakin. Anakin nodded curtly. He didn't believe him, not yet. The door zoomed open.

"Master Obi! Master ani! Mesa so happy to see you! Mesa shows you to mistress Padme!" Jar jar greeted them happily, and beckoned them into the next room. Grinning, the pair followed.

"Padme, Padme! Masters Obi and Ani are here!" Padme walked into the room; Obi-wan grinned happily at seeing her happy and well, not heartbroken and sick, then dead. Anakin thought that he had never seen anyone so beautiful. Padme smiled at them. "Obi-wan! So good to see you, I don't need any more security, though." She informed him, her smile turning into a stubborn frown.

"Hello Padme, it's good to see you too! It's like seeing my sister, after several years." It was true, she had become like a sister during the war, especially since she married Anakin.

"And who's this with you? A padawan learner?" she leaned closer to Anakin, and gasped; "Ani? Oh my, you are so grown up! It's great to see you! I'm sorry I didn't recognise you, but the last time I saw you, you were nine." Anakin smiled bitterly.

"You remembered Obi-wan" he told her, giving her a teasing smile. She laughed, and nodded her head.

"Well, yes, considering obi-wan had already stopped changing, and the only difference now are the hair and beard, whereas you were nine, and now you're nineteen!" Anakin ducked his head, blushing. Obi-wan laughed.

"Have you found out who has done this?" Padme asked.

"No, but I promise we will." Anakin leaned forward slightly when he said this, and Obi-wan frowned slightly. 'Time for some change' he thought to himself.

"Anakin, our mandate is to protect, not to investigate." He said, the same roughly as last time. As Anakin opened his mouth, he continued, "However, if we get a lead, I promise we will follow it, even if it isn't in our mandate." Anakin looked at him, surprised. He hadn't suspected his master to agree, he would have thought that he would disagree, just to bring him down. 'Maybe the chancellor is wrong, at least partially. Maybe Obi-wan doesn't hate me, after all. And he did get the council to send Siri to my mum.'

"I think I will retire, goodnight master Jedi's." Padme told the two, before heading off in the direction of her bedroom. Sighing, Obi-wan got up and headed into the corner of the room, before activating his comlink.

"Siri, do you come in?" he whispered into the comlink.

"Siri here, Obi-wan? Why are you contacting me? How are you? How is the mission? I'm in hyperspace, halfway to Tatooine." Siri's voice reassured him, and he sighed.

"It's going well. I just wanted to hear your voice, I'm fine, and Anakin will be glad to hear that." He answered, ticking off each of her questions in his head as he answered them.

"You have to keep on reassuring him that you trust and support him in everything, and to not let anybody tell him otherwise. Tell him I said hi. I have to go, mace is contacting me. Goodbye, may the force be with you, and I love you."

"I love you too, and may the force be with you too." With that, Siri disconnected. Turning around, Obi-wan knew that Anakin was now suspicious.

"Siri says hello, and that she is half way to Tatooine." At Anakin's nod, he sat down next to him. "How are you feeling? Being around Padme again must be good." Anakin sighed and turned away.

"It's intoxicating, master. Being around her again… I can't think clearly, I can't stop thinking about her." Obi-wan sighed and clapped him on the back.

"I will support your decision. However, if you find that you cannot bury your feelings, I suggest that you wait. Wait for the time when everything calms down."

"Every calms down, master? Everything is calm now!" Anakin stated, confused.

"Ah, I sense that things will not remain like this for long." Obi-wan breathed a silent sigh of relief that Anakin believed his poor explanation of why he said that. He couldn't believe that he slipped such a big clue. Anakin nodded, even more confused.

"Master, don't worry, I will do what the force wishes, and if I can't stop my feelings, I promise I will wait, if she even feels this way about me." Obi-wan smiled and turned away. Anakin sighed. He didn't think that obi-wan understood love. But as he remembered his master's conversation with Siri on the comlink earlier, he forced himself to rethink that thought. His master had been positively glowing after it, and he had blushed. If obi-wan liked Siri, what did that mean to Anakin? It would mean that obi-wan was breaking the code. And that he didn't care what that would do to Anakin. Sighing, he released his worries into the force, which obi-wan had been encouraging him of late to do. He smiled in relief when everything became clearer. All of a sudden, he felt a disturbance in the force. He jumped up and sprinted to Padme's room, obi-wan behind him.

"I sense it too, Anakin, I have your back." Obi-wan raced into the room, before spotting the droid in the window, he rushed over and slashed the window, but the droid dogged the slash and zoomed away. Making a decision, Obi-wan sprinted into the next room, Anakin following him. "We have to follow it, we need a speeder though."

"On it master." Anakin replied, running ahead of him.

Done! So, so, so sorry I am so late, but my internet was faulty and I had a camp, but I'm back! I hope you liked this chapter and I don't own star wars. Also, review and favourite and follow! Also read my other story!


	5. Chapter 5, the chase

As Obi-wan was running, he thought about what would happen, and about what he could change, even though his memory of the event was sketchy at best. He heard Anakin's light breath and returned to the present. 'Focus Kenobi!' he thought to himself. Leaping the final few meters, he landed in the same speeder as last time, and hurriedly sped off in the direction of where the bounty hunter was last time.

On the way there, he heard Anakin suddenly yell excitedly "There Master! It's the droid!" turning the speeder, Obi-wan hurriedly followed the droid to the overhang. Seeing the bounty hunter, the two grinned in triumph and Obi-wan zoomed closer, only to be nearly hit by a sniper bolt. 'Blast' he thought, just as the droid blew up from stray fire. The bounty hunter zoomed away in her speeder when they weren't looking, and they hurriedly chased after it.

As they flew through lanes and broke laws, Obi-wan was thinking; 'maybe if we make her think that she lost us, we can meet her at the bar, without that whole power incident.' And with that thought in mind, he slowed down, barley keeping her in his sight. "Master! What are you doing? He's getting away!" "Calm down Anakin! I am just going to wait till she thinks that she has lost us, before I catch her by surprise." At Anakin's reluctant nod, he zoomed down another lane, the one heading for the bar. 'I'll catch you yet.' He told himself, and, with a swift and tricky move that Anakin had taught him In the clone wars, Obi-wan landed the speeder and jumped out. Anakin looked at him in wonder.

"Wow master, how did you know she would be here?" he asked him, gesturing to the familiar vehicle parked a few spaces back. "I saw her land?" he told him in mild annoyance that Anakin could miss something so obvious. He quickly took the emotion and released it into the force, and took a calming breath. "Head into the bar and find her." "What about you, master?" he looked at Anakin with amusement. "I? I am going to go get a drink. You are strong and wise. I trust you to make the right decisions." Anakin ducked his head in pleased embarrassment, before nodding and heading into the bar. Entering the bar himself, Obi-wan made his way to the bar.

Sitting down, he ordered a drink and waited. "Wanna buy some death sticks?" an alien asked him. He smiled when he remembered this conversation.

"No, go home and rethink your life." He told it, waving his hand and using a variant of the phrase that he used last time. The alien repeated what he said and left the bar, and Obi-wan settled into the chair. After he finished his drink, the force all of a sudden screamed its warning that she was behind him, and he slid smoothly to the side. And, in one fluid motion, his lightsaber was out and Zam had lost her arm, again. He saw Anakin come out of the crowd and tell the crowd to back off, just like last time, and grinned to himself, before quickly getting rid of the expression and creating a Jedi façade of perfect calm and control of the situation.

Grabbing her arm roughly, he was about to take her outside, before remembering what happened last time. With a quick veer to the left, he settled her against the wall.

"What's your name? Who hired you? Tell me and I will let you go now." He informed the changeling, and she growled at him and tried to escape Anakin's iron grip.

"Not so fast, bounty hunter!" he spat, glaring at the bounty hunter. She glared back, but eventually caved under the ferocity of the glare. Obi-wan looked at Anakin worriedly and frowned. He should not be glaring at him like that.

"All right! My names Zam, and I work for a bounty hunter called Jango…" At this, a small poison dart shot to her, killing her instantly. At the same time, Anakin was knocked off his feet by the bounty hunter Jango fett, as Fett made his escape. Taking a moment morn her death, Obi-wan looked to where his padawan was silently seething.

"I can't believe that he killed her before she could say anything!" he said, his voice laced with frustration and anger.

"Calm down, Anakin! She told me the name when you were busy being thrown away! I think I have heard of him and I will investigate into this further." At that, Anakin's anger subsided with relief.

"Well, that's a relief! Let's go and head back to Padme." The two turned and headed out of the bar, and climbed into their speeder and they zoomed towards the 500 Replica.


End file.
